


Rub You the Right Way

by divine529



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing/Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Red Pants, Smut, but still red, but they're actually red boxers, pwp with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your nipples are incredibly sensitive, Sherlock.” John panted “Can you just come from nipple stimulation alone?” </p>
<p>Sherlock replied, “Yes they’re ridiculously sensitive and I never had the patience to bring myself to try.” </p>
<p>John smirked and replied “Well why don’t we give it a try then?”</p>
<p>PWP. Lots of emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub You the Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in awhile and I have never written gay smut before, so I appreciate any feedback you can give me. 
> 
> Sherlock and John have been in a relationship for about 2 weeks in this and have had multiple conversations about sexytimes which Sherlock proceeds to remind John about in the first line of the fic.

"You remember what I said about earlier?" Sherlock said; his voice soft and dripping with danger. 

John’s smile was tender, and he couldn't help the soft chuckle that broke through his lips. He stepped up to his and wrapped his arms loosely around Sherlock’s lower back; his thumb brushing against the silky material covering his skin. "You're absolutely sure?" he asked, one of his hands rising to touch under his chin. "Because I love you no matter if you're ready or not, and I would never, ever want to push you."

Sherlock smiled up at him, and continued running his fingers along the buttons of his dress shirt to quell the nervous feeling he felt deep in his belly. "Yes," he answered on a whisper. "I am absolutely sure. Am I insecure because I've never been in a relationship like this before? Of course, but I trust you…with my mind…with my body…with my heart…"

John felt a tightening in his chest, and gasped for a breath before he leaned mere inches forward and reveled in the heat that coursed through his body the second his soft lips touched Sherlock’s own. His arms tightened around Sherlock, and he groaned softly as his teeth softly dug into his lip; his tongue cautiously moving forward and asking for entrance; which Sherlock eagerly gifted.

Sherlock took the initiative of beginning the encounter, and slid his fingers along the lines of buttons holding together the fabric that hid the wall of muscle and flesh he craved to touch. Sherlock’s fingers were quick and unrelenting as he slid each button from its hold, and allowed the light material to fall completely from John’s shoulders.

Breathing in a shaky breath against Sherlock’s lips; John rested his palms against his developed pectorals. He felt the muscles quiver under his touch, and allowed his fingers to twitch forward, so that his nails could scratch against Sherlock’s skin.

Moving his lips from his own, John pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat; before licking a trail to his Adam's apple. He smiled against Sherlock’s skin, and allowed his fingers to slowly scratch down his chest while he circled his tongue under the prudence in his throat. John’s head was thrown back, and his hands were tightening against his back; his moans vibrating against his nose.

He drug his nails up the muscles in his legs, and brushed his fingers over the tent in his boxers; gasping when he kissed Sherlock harder, and bucked into his hands.

John moved his hands to his hips and pressed Sherlock backwards; backing him until he hit the arm of his couch. John pressed Sherlock to sit, and kissed his lips softly, before backing away with a tempest smile.

John helped Sherlock to his feet, and brought his fingertips to his jaw; imprisoning his lips against his own with a burning passion that heated his body from the inside out. John groaned as he passed his palm over his tented cock once again, before he pulled Sherlock to a standing position; and he made away with the red boxers.

Completely freed from any confines; John pressed his hands into Sherlock’s chest and pushed away; moving to stand far enough away from him so that he could admire him and all he had to offer. His body burned and shook in response to the man standing in front of him; a heat in his lower belly making him moan with pleasure.

John felt a throbbing in his sex as he traced the thin trail of hair from his navel to the straining member, begging for his attention.

Slowly John worked his way back up to Sherlock’s chest and his hard nipples. Sherlock shivered and whimpered softly. John did as he had before, and stepped back to get a better view of Sherlock; his nervousness giving his heart yet another scared flutter as he looked over Sherlock’s beautiful form.

John proceeded to finish what he started, and he started to run his hands and drag his nails lightly over Sherlock’s body making him arch his back with pleasure. John felt his member twitch; his eyes unconsciously darkening at the sight of skin he was sure was adorned by Gods.

Sherlock shifted nervously, and tried to cover himself up; uncertainty laced throughout his voice as he whispered quietly: "John, why are you staring at me like that?"

"You are so beautiful," he confessed breathlessly; reaching forward to slide a single finger along the curve of Sherlock’s waist, until he allowed his hand to settle against his hip. "I love you, Sherlock, and I'm in such an awe of how someone like you could be in love with someone like me. My god, you're too good for me."  
He moved his hand to cover John’s own, and stepped closer to him so that he could look straight into his eyes; his head shaking as he drained insistence into his words. "John, I think you're completely wrong. You're the one who is too good for me," Sherlock said, surging forward to capture John’s lips again.

John carried Sherlock lovingly in the strong cradle of his arms, and moved into his bedroom so he could place him on the queen sized bed. John stepped back and smiled at Sherlock; letting his eyes roam fully over his body, admiring not only the breath taking beauty he encompassed, but also the contrast of his skin to the purple sheets that covered the mattress.

Sherlock’s growl was impatient, and eventually, he sat up and wrapped his hands around John’s hips; tugging on him with a force he wasn't expecting, that sent him crashing on top of him.

John looked into his eyes and could see the playfulness in them so he gently bent his head and captured his lips with his before slowly trailing down his neck with his tongue until he finally got to his chest. John’s eyes shot up to Sherlock’s own to find that his eyes were closed, and he smiled before he passed the flat of his tongue over one of his rosy, pebbled nipples; closing his lips fully around the small bead and sucking softly in time with the erratic moans that poured from deep in Sherlock's chest. “Your nipples are incredibly sensitive, Sherlock.” John panted “Can you just come from nipple stimulation alone?”   
Sherlock replied, “Yes they’re ridiculously sensitive and I never had the patience to bring myself to try.”   
John smirked and replied “Well why don’t we give it a try then?”

He switched to attend to Sherlock’s neglected breast, but brought the treated one into his fingers as he rolled and squeezed the mound of flesh. He felt Sherlock’s nails dig into his shoulders, and he felt the pressure of his hands; following his lead and trailing feather light kisses down Sherlock’s belly, making him writhe and his member harden and leak even more.

The tender run of John’s hand brought a moan louder than the one Sherlock exclaimed before, and he couldn't help put press a loving kiss against his heart, before he retraced his trail and reached the already shimmering curls of dark brown hair.

John looked down at Sherlock, and closed his eyes quickly the second he stuck his fingers into his mouth; his moan coming out as an almost tortured cry as John returned to his ministrations to the neglected nipples. Sherlock tightened his grip on the sheets around him, and tore at whatever was close to him.  
John returned his fingers to his mouth to wet the again and then settled his palm against his belly and slowly slid the two fingers slick from his own mouth onto his tight member. He threw himself against his hand and cried out Sherlock’s name, squirming and sobbing softly at the pleasure he was seconds from achieving. Sherlock panted and begged for John, but John had a plan for something else, and eagerly ducked his head to replace his tongue where his fingers had been caressing and teasing the small nubs again.

John turned his head to look at Sherlock, and his eyes shined with lust and love. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before he leaned down to suck on his left nipple. Sherlock gasped, and moaned against John’s mouths; his voice coming out gruff and colored with awe and desire." Oh God John, that feels so good. Don’t stop!"

John lowered himself to his forearms, and rested his forehead against his clavicle as he allowed his animal instinct take over him. His hips pistoned into his, and he panted heavily against Sherlock’s sweaty skin.

Sherlock’s arms wrapped tight around his neck, and his hand settled in his hair to encourage the soft kisses he was littering across his clavicle. He slid one of his hands down to his sides; whimpering and crying out at the sheer pleasure of his mouth on Sherlock’s neck and small breasts." Keep going John," he managed to whisper into his ear. "I don't think I can last much longer."

John continued his ministrations to Sherlock’s nipples caressing them with his fingers and drawing small circles with his nails and pinching and squeezing. Finally Sherlock exclaimed in pure ecstasy, "JOHN!" and that was what did it for John as he came with a moan.

John was in pure heaven when Sherlock called his name and proceeded to give him what he wanted; turning him and connecting their lips the second before Sherlock screamed into his mouth, and their bodies shattered together. John felt Sherlock’s heated juices shoot forcefully onto his belly.

John’s arms shook, and reluctantly and tenderly, he pulled off of John; falling to his side and wrapping his arm tight around Sherlock’s quivering and crying form. John gently kissed Sherlock’s neck, and John cradled Sherlock against his chest when he had gained enough energy to roll onto his side and snuggle against him.

Moving closer to John, Sherlock rested his head against his shoulder and yawned, smiling and placing a soft, barely there kiss to his skin, while he pulled the sheets over their cooling bodies, and brought the backs of his knuckles to gently brush against his cheek. 

Once they were both calmed down a little more, John said, “Sherlock, that was some of the best sex I’ve had in I don’t know how long and it was even better because it was with you.”

“Thank you, John, I’m glad I got to share something like this with you.” Sherlock replied and snuggled into John’s body. 

"Mmhmm," Sherlock grumbled, his eyes closed, and his face completely calm. "Very tired…"

"Get some sleep," John assured, moving to his back and bringing his to his side. He settled Sherlock’s head against his heart and his fingers against his sternum, while groaning softly as sleep crept up to shroud his in darkness.

Sherlock nodded; yawning before muttering: "Ok," and resettling comfortably against John.

John closed the gap between them and pressed a loving kiss to Sherlock’s forehead; his fingers trailing down the curve of his back, before he whispered into his skin. "Good night Sherlock. I love you."

There was no response as Sherlock was already fast asleep. John kept his eyes on his sleeping face, before he buried his nose in his hair and allowed his eyes to shut; falling asleep to the wondering thought of what tomorrow would bring them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I have another idea so expect another story from me soon.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr by the same name (divine529).


End file.
